Final Decision
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: Now she was leaning up against him, her head on his shoulder, tears glistening in her half open eyes. BulmaXVegeta.


**I haven't watched DBZ in a long time, so I apologize if some of this doesn't agree with what happened in the show. Although, I think I did fairly well with keeping them in-character. let me know.**

**This is set after the fight with cell and after mira trunks leaves.**

**Bulma and Vegetta are my favorite couple!! **

* * *

Vegeta clenched his hands into fists and glared at the dirt ground beneath his feet. He still couldn't believe it. Kakorrat, that stupid third class bakka, had refused to be wished back to life with the dragon balls. His only excuse being the self-righteous claim that he would be protecting the earth against those seeking him out. The others were upset, naturally so, but they gave their consent...behaved as if his decision were noble. Vegeta raised his head to the sky, glaring; he was the only one to see kakarots decision for what it truly was-cowardly.

'Damn you, Kakorrat!" he mentally screamed to the heavens above, knowing that was where the earth raised saiyan would be.

'You coward,' He thought. 'Hiding like some pathetic weakling instead of facing your opponents head on.'

Vegeta clenched his teeth, and with a frustrated scream he shot a ki blast into the rock formation a hundred feet away from him. There was no one around, he had made sure that he was several thousands of miles away from civilization. He didn't want to attract the others attention, so he didn't bother to raise his ki level too high either.

'You were suppose to fight me, Kakorrat!'

He felt angry, frustrated,...cheated.

'It was I who was suppose to defeat you!'

He shot several more blasts, this time into the sky.

'How dare you take that away from me!'

He raised his fists high and struck the ground with such force that the earth rattled beneath him and cracked. He fell to his knees, fists still resting on the ground, as he closed his eyes tightly.

He had spent all this time training to get stronger, living for the moment when he would defeat kakarrot and finally prove to himself and everyone else that he was the strongest. He had pushed himself to his limits, worked harder than anyone, only to be shown up again; even Kakarrot's brat was stronger than he was.

"Vegeta?"

His eyes shot open in surprise, his head turning sharply toward the person who had addressed him.

She stood several feet away from him, a hand placed over her heart in a gesture of uncertainty and even...concern.

He stared at her for a few moments and then got to his feet.

"What are you doing here, woman?" He asked in a gruff voice. "How did you even.."

"I fixed a scanner so I could find you," She explained, "And I took one of our fastest jets to get here."

Vegeta glanced behind her at the for-mentioned aircraft. Had he been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard her arrive? How long had she been standing there?

Bulma let out small breathe, looking apprehensive.

"You've been gone for almost two days and I.." she paused. "I was worried."

'Worried?'

Vegeta frowned.

"I am the prince of all saiyans,One of the strongest warriors in the universe," He told her. " What reason could you possibly have to worry."

Despite Vegeta's harsh tone, and complete disregard for her concern, Bulma's cheeks tinted a slight shade of red and she quickly bowed her head. Vegeta found himself arching an eyebrow at her odd display, expecting her usual rebuttal to his rudeness.

"I know you can take care of yourself Vegeta," She told him, not looking up. "I guess I was just...afraid you weren't going to come back."

"And you would want me to?" He asked, a slight hint of confusion in his voice.

Bulma looked up, eyes wide for a moment.

"Of course I do, Vegeta."

He 'hmmph' ed and crossed his arms over his chest..

"Vegeta...," Her voice was timid but urgent. "Do you... _want_ to leave us?".

'Us'

He then noticed that the women was not carrying the child, which for the last several months had seemed permanently attached to her hip.

Trunks...his son; the boy who had come from the future and fought along side him to save earth.

He remembered quite clearly that he had expressed no interest toward the boy, and yet when he was killed by cell...

Vegeta clenched his hands at the thought, remembering the feeling of dread washing over him, the sinking numbness that formed instantly into pain and guilt. His pain turned to fury and he had lashed out without any reason at all...thinking only of avenging his sons death.

It still shocked him to think that he had let himself succumb to such...raw emotion.

"Vegeta?"

With a slight jerk of the head Vegeta remembered that the women was still waiting for his answer. But what was the answer? Would he stay here on earth with her and the boy and eventually become...weak? Did he even have another option?

The questioning look in Bulma's eyes became desperate and pleading.

"Vegeta please stay," She begged him. "I can't do this by myself."

he looked away from her. "You do just fine."

He felt her move forward and place her hands over his folded arms.

"I know you're upset about Goku," She told him, ignoring the furious look he sent her. "Even if it is just because he robbed you of the right to kill him."

His face became it's usual scowl; she knew him too well.

"I'm upset too, but I know I have to move on."

He could think of no words worthy of responding, so instead let his arms fall to his sides and glared up at the sky.

Bulma leaned closer to him, her hands now resting on his chest.

"I know it's going to take some time to figure things out," She replied, "But we'll get through it together."

Vegeta gritted his teeth, wondering why he hadn't already pushed her away. He would never understand why the women insisted on having these feeling for him when he rarely displayed even the slightest of kindness toward her. She was a strange, if not insane woman. She had opened her home up to him without asking for anything in return, she had shown him kindness even when he refused to accept it, and even after leaving her with child she still welcomed him back.

Bulma leaned her head against his chest, loving the feel of his muscles against her.

"Come home, Vegeta," She softly pleaded. "Your family needs you."

Home? Family? These were words that held no meaning to Vegeta, not since the destruction of his planet.

Vegeta growled.

"What do you want from me, Woman?!"

Bulma tilted her head up at his harsh words.

"Let me love you." She half demanded. "Let me show you that theres more to life than just having power."

Vegeta gave a small snort at her comment.

"I doubt it."

Bulma frowned.

"I'm not asking you to love me," She told him. "I know that even if you did, you'd be too stubborn to admit it. I just want us to be together. I need you and so does Trunks. He deserves to have a father."

Almost without realizing it his shoulders began to ease, but he let out a sigh that sounded more frustrated than defeated.

"You're not going to give up are you."

It was a statement and not a question.

"I'm almost as stubborn as you are, eh Vegeta?" Bulma winked. "And I'm not going to let you go without a fight."

Vegeta snorted. "Pathetic."

Bulma huffed.

"Listen here princy," She snapped as she pulled away from him slightly. "I may not be strong enough to physically fight you, but that doesn't mean I don't have my own way making you stay."

Vegeta felt the corner of his mouth twitch up into a slight smirk, enjoying the fiery determination that ignited in the womens eyes. She had spirit...that much was certain, and he could not deny that in moments like this he found her...desirable.

"Prove it."

He half expected to throw her off with his challenge, but in stead the women smirked almost expectantly.

"Fine, I will."

And with that said she moved toward him again, her hands gracefully roaming across his chest before snaking around his waist. Bulma smirk again as she let her hands move down his back, searchingly. She immediately found what she had been feeling for, a soft patch of fur where his tail had once been attached.

Bulma managed to glance up in time to see Vegeta's usually impassive expression slip for just a moment in surprise as she began using her fingers to gentle trace around the sensitive area. He refused to looked down at her, but Bulma found herself smirking triumphantly when he let out a pleasurable moan deep in his throat. She continued to stroke the area teasingly, and although Vegeta's face remained tense, his body began to relax. Bulma leaned her head against him, trailing soft kisses down his neck while her hands continued to work their magic.

"Please Stay," She whispered against his skin.

Vegeta tensed again, and Bulma was startled when he suddenly pulled back and growled in annoyance.

"Evil temptress."

Bulma smirk.

"Would you want me any other way?"

Vegeta looked uncertain for a moment and then turned his head.

Bulma frowned.

"Vegeta..."

"Shut up and listen."

Bulma closed her mouth and swallowed, but when Vegeta looked back at her, she could tell he was making an effort not to sound too harsh.

"It is not in my nature to care for another, Bulma." He told her. "If you think my staying here will change that, you are wasting your time."

Vegeta watched her expression carefully, expecting the women to be either angry or sad (or some variation of the two). To his surprise, Bulma blinked up at him, as if not fully comprehending what he had said, and then smiled widely.

"I don't think so." She told him softly.

Vegeta, though at first caught off guard, soon clenched his hands into fists.

"Are you deaf, woman?!"

"No, I heard you," Bulma said simply, looking him in the eyes and smiling fondly. "You called me Bulma."

Vegeta stared at her, stunned, and Bulma took a step toward him again. As she wrapped her arms around his waist, and he once again failed to push her away, he reflected on what had been said. He had never, in the entire time he had known the women, willingly called her by her name; despite how much she insisted he call her 'Bulma', Vegeta had claimed that he only said the names that were worth remembering. She had fumed at his response, throwing her arms in the air and marching out of the room, muttering insults.

Now she was leaning up against him, her head on his shoulder, tears glistening in her half open eyes. He hadn't even realized he had said her name, and he certainly didn't anticipate the conclusions she would draw from him saying it.

Even he struggled to understand why. He had basically told Bulma that he would never have feelings for her, and yet...he somehow believed that she had earned the use of her name. Why? Was it the same reason he hadn't pushed her away? The same reason he hadn't already left...even after Mira Trunks had returned to his time?

He closed his eyes, the faint scent of Bulmas shampoo seeming to wash those thoughts away. He didn't return the embrace, and his body remained as rigid as it always had been, but he was relaxed.

When Bulma did not pull away, he let out a noise between a grunt and a sigh.

"I am not going back in that inferior human machine, you know."

Bulma gasped lightly, pulling back and looking up at him in amazement; knowing that in his own way, Vegeta was agreeing to stay. Her eyes glistened with more tears, but with just one blink they were gone and she smiled.

"Of course," She replied with a slight roll of her eyes. "It's far too low class for a mighty saiyan prince like you."

He recognized her sarcasm but only smirked, raising himself above the ground a few feet and looking down at her.

"I'll go ahead," He told her, his smirk now gone. "You follow and try to keep up."

He didn't even giver her time to reply as he took off , and she smiled and shook her head as she watched him fade in the distance.

Vegeta. Her prince.

* * *

**This is my first, and probably last, DBZ story.**

**thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
